


To Have and To Hold

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pets, Soft boys being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky’s wedding day in Wakanda.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).



> This is for Trish—happy belated birthday, my lovely!!
> 
> Sergeant Fluffy Butt is her creation—I just borrowed her for fic purposes. :D

Steve looked in the mirror that adorned the wall of his room, smoothing down his suit nervously. It felt like everything in his life had been building up to this point, and as excited and happy as he was, he couldn’t help the slight trepidation. 

Nakia patted him on the shoulder. “Are you ready?” she asked, and Steve thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah.” He was. 

“Then let us go.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was time.

He walked with Nakia to the door of the throne room, where Bucky and Shuri were waiting. Bucky looked amazing in his suit, his hair tied back in a bun, and he held out his hands…

Steve gaped. “Your arm?”

Bucky grinned. “A wedding present from Shuri. It’s vibranium, and it works like a dream.” He turned his smile on Shuri, who punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Shall we?” Nakia said, and they nodded, following her and Shuri into the throne room. 

Nakia and Shuri walked up first, as they were standing as witnesses. Steve took Bucky's hand, and they walked together up to where King T’Challa stood, smiling at them both.

Steve glanced over to the side and smirked. Bucky had decided that the ring bearer would be his pet Wakandan rat, Sergeant Fuzzy Butt, and the rings were currently lying at the base of her tail. 

The ceremony was short, but beautiful, and as Steve slipped the ring onto Bucky's new ring finger, he couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes. Bucky's eyes were suspiciously shiny too, so Steve didn’t feel too exposed. When the king announced that they could kiss everything fell away as their lips met. 

“Congratulations,” someone—it may have been the king—murmured, and Steve drew back, looking into the eyes of the man he had loved for as long as he could remember. It didn’t matter that he was in a country that still wasn’t too familiar to him.

He was home.


End file.
